Lágrimas de un Ángel
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, tu ángel siempre estuvo contigo, pero nunca lo has visto llorar... ¿Podrás recuperar lo que el tiempo te ha quitado?
1. Ausencia

**Ausencia**

Y como cada batalla se fue, y como cada batalla regresó, pero como cada batalla las heridas en su piel dejaron marcas, aunque en esta última batalla, una herida en su pecho, la cual tal vez nunca cicatrizaría. La razón: El papel que sostenía entre manos en aquel instante, sentía como si le quemara la piel, sentía como si le cortara los dedos, ya no quería, sencillamente, sostenerlo…

-/-

- ¡Al fin llegamos!- Exclamó un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos, respirando profundamente el aroma de la cascada.

- Muchas gracias por traerme de regreso a casa Kiki.- Agradeció el chico de cabellos largos y oscuros.- Me ahorraste todo el viaje en autobús.

- No te preocupes Shiryu, para eso estamos los amigos.- Le respondió el pequeño. Shiryu respiró el aire profundamente, sentirse feliz, de nuevo en casa, en Rozan, camino un poco, miró la cascada, el lugar donde su maestro vigilo durante años la torre de los espectros. Ahora el ya no estaba, y con nostalgia miro el agua caer.

- Antiguo Maestro…- Susurró.

- ¿Lo extrañas?- preguntó el pequeño Kiki mirando a Shiryu, colocándose discretamente a lado de él, en aquella cascada.

- Claro que sí, el me instruyo desde pequeño.- Lo miró.

- También mi maestro Mu.- Ahora fue el pequeño Kiki el que se llenó de nostalgia.

- Pero… no deberíamos llorar.- Shiryu le sonrió.- Más bien, deberíamos recordarlos con cariño, a ellos y a sus enseñanzas… ¿no es así?- Kiki sonrió.

- Tienes razón.- Ambos sonrieron, era verdad, estaban tristes, pero ahora no era el momento. Tenían vida, eso les llenaba.

- Bien, iré a ver a Shunrei, la deje por bastante tiempo.- Intervino Shiryu el silencio.

- Te acompaño, yo también quiero verla.- Dijo feliz el aprendiz de Aries. Ambos caminaron tranquilamente, a la pequeña casita que compartían, Shiryu, Shunrei y anteriormente Dohko en Rozan, los cinco picos. Shiryu abrió la puerta, el lugar le pareció algo solitario, dejó su armadura a un lado de la puerta, Exclamó.

- ¡Shunrei! ¡Volví!- Feliz de volver a verla camino dentro de la casa, solo que no podía divisarla.

- Tengo algo de hambre.- Mencionó el pequeño Kiki que lo acompañaba.

- Fíjate si hay algo en la cocina que puedas comer Kiki.- Le ofreció Shiryu calmadamente.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!- El pequeño se apresuró a ir a la cocina, Shiryu lo acompaño, pues pensó que tal vez Shunrei estaría ahí. Al entrar observó todo limpio, al igual que la casa, su Shunrei, siempre que regresaba de cada pelea ella estaba ahí, siempre lo espero, y con todo en orden para él. Pero cuando entro a la cocina no la encontró a ella.

Extrañado, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, tampoco se hallaba ahí, se dirigió a su propia habitación, pero no había nadie, se dirigió a la habitación de su maestro, pero solo encontró soledad en ella.

- ¿Dónde está?- Comenzó a preocuparse, y desesperado comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar cerca, pero no la encontró, pensó.- _¿Y sí decidió salir a nadar al río y se ahogó?- _Pensó preocupado, recordando que sucedió algo parecido cuando Okko la salvo, o sí algún enemigo intentó atacarla, o si alguien la secuestro, o si cayó a la cascada. Miles de ideas cruzaron la mente del dragón, se preocupo de inmediato, y comenzó a buscarla desesperado, más no la hallaba. Hasta que al final gritó fuertemente su nombre, más no halló ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

Regresó a la cocina, ahí Kiki seguía, comía tranquilo.

- ¿Sucede algo Shiryu?

- Es Shunrei… no la encuentro… por ningún lugar.- Mencionó tristemente.

- Aquí hay una carta que te dejó.- Dijo tranquilamente Kiki extendiéndole un sobre.- Estaba en la mesa.

- ¡Dámela!- Exclamó Shiryu esperanzado, no sabiendo lo que sus ojos estarían a punto de leer, y la abrió.

La carta decía…

"_Querido Shiryu, por medio de esta carta, quiero decirte que me voy._

_Sinceramente no sé si regresarás y la leerás, tal vez solo estoy escribiéndole a alguien que ya esté muerto. Quiero imaginar que estas bien, y que en esta última batalla regresarás, y si será así, entonces, lo único que me queda decirte es adiós._

_Adiós, puesto que ya es hora, ya no quiero vivir con la angustia, día a día de que tengas que ir a pelear, de que puedas morir, por favor ya no, y más ahora que mi Maestro ya no regresará. Lo sé, el no volverá, lo supe desde el momento en que se fue. En aquel momento me dije a mi misma que no debería llorar, hasta que tú y el maestro regresaran, pero tal vez ninguno de ustedes regrese, y no quiero hacerme ilusiones sobre eso._

_Ahora, sinceramente no importa lo que digas, simplemente no puedo estar aquí cada ayer, y representar siempre lo mismo para ti, y cada forma de olvidar… y en que reprimimos estos sentimientos e imaginar que no necesitamos nada más que esto. Por favor, simplemente, ya no quiero fingir más…_

_Ya me ha quedado claro, yo no podré nunca representar para ti algo más que una hermana, o una amiga, y no quiero seguir engañándome con ello, con miradas que duelen, sabemos que es tiempo de olvidar… ya no quiero juntar mis manos en plegaria y rezar por tu bienestar, simplemente mis manos se han cansado de eso… porque no puedo contener las lágrimas, de la manera que tu lo haces…_

_Este es el adiós Shiryu, espero que puedas leer esta carta, como señal de que sigues con vida. Ahora no me queda nada más que decir lo que tanto calle durante tiempo: Te amo."_

_-/- _

El papel cayó de sus manos, a la mesa en donde estaba sentado, sintió como sus ojos cristalinos se inundaban, al saber que su Shunrei ya no estaría con él, pero, espera, ella no era su Shunrei, nunca lo fue y ahora no lo será en un futuro.

- ¿Sucede algo Shiryu?- preguntó Kiki al verlo esconder su rostro, para que él no lo viera llorar.

- Shunrei…- Susurró él, con el corazón dolido. Levantó la el papel, aún había algo que no había leído.

_Pd: Si llegarás a regresar, el dejado estofado en la estufa, es solo cuestión de que lo calientes. Ahora sí, Adiós._

Shiryu levantó la mirada por encima del papel, el estofado que Shunrei había dejado, era el mismo que Kiki se comía en estos momentos…

-¡No, no te dejaré!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kiki comiendo tranquilamente.

- ¡Traeré de regreso a Shunrei!

- ¡¿Shunrei se fue?- preguntó impresionado Kiki, y Shiryu asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no piensa dejarla ir, puesto que ella no sabe que…- Shiryu sintió como la mirada de Kiki lo miraba con intriga. Se sonrojó.- Bueno… ella no sabe que…

- Anda, dilo.- Lo animo Kiki.

- Que yo…

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Yo a…!- intentaba articular las palabras, pero la pena llegó de golpe, frente a la mirada de Kiki.

- ¿Tú la a…?- preguntó confundido.

- ¡Yo la a… a…

- ¡Con un demonio puedes decirlo de una vez!- Gritó Kiki golpeando la mesa, en un tono divertido.

- ¡Yo la amo!- gritó al final el dragón.

- ¡Eso quería escuchar amigo!- Exclamó contento el pequeño peli rojo.

- ¡Y la traeré de regreso!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Solucionaremos las cosas!

- ¡Así se dice!- Kiki le echaba porras a Shiryu, y este lleno de ánimos se dispuso a irse, dio unos cuantos pasos, salió por la puerta de la pequeña casa y comenzó a caminar, Kiki lo siguió, caminaba impaciente por ir por ella, pero después de algunos pasos se detuvo.

- Momento.- Dijo deteniéndose, Kiki se sorprendió un poco por este acto.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Dónde rayos esta Shunrei?- Se preguntó dándose cuenta de ello.

…

La suave y blanca sabana la cubría del frió, delineando esa silueta tan hermosa. Se cubrió un poco más con esta para sentir el calor, puesto que las pocas prendas que traía puestas no lograban cubrirla. Un joven a su espalda, recostado a lado de ella la abrazo.

- ¿Sucede algo mi niña?- preguntó al notarla algo extraña

- No es nada… es solo que estoy cansada.- Respondió la chinita.

- Prepararé los desayunos.- Su acompañante se levantó un poco, para poder apreciar mejor su rostro, y con ello, le regaló un dulce beso en los labios.- Tú no tienes que hacer nada Shunrei- Le dijo en tono suave.- Descansa.- Y se levantó de la cama, dejando a la chica sola en la habitación. Ella simplemente se cubrió con las sabanas, cerró los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima.

Continuará…


	2. No hay nadie en casa

**No hay nadie en casa**

Shunrei había bajado por la mañana a la pequeña aldea que se encontraba bajando los cinco picos. La chinita había hecho las compras de la semana. Ya que justamente ese era su día de descanso. Esto había sido así, ya que después de lo sucedido con su maestro y Shiryu, ya no había nadie quien le proporcionara lo suficiente como para vivir. Por lo cual ahora tenía que trabajar. Y con su apariencia de niña linda, había conseguido muchas propuestas. Pero sus jefes después de todo, resultaron ser unos pervertidos, y eso hizo que se asustara aún más. A pesar de eso, conoció a una linda familia que le dio empleo limpiando su casa los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Ese día era jueves. La chinita se detuvo en un puesto donde se vendían frutas y verduras. Compró algunas y saludó a la vieja anciana que ahí atendía.

- ¿Cuánto le debo, señora Mei?- Preguntó Shunrei con su dulce sonrisa que escondía cansancio. La anciana sonrío con ternura.

- Déjalo así pequeña. Y ya te lo dije, deja de decirme "señora" me haces sentir vieja.- Sonrió y la chinita se sonrojó -. Solo dime Mei.

- Di-disculpe… yo no quise ofenderla. – Bajó la mirada y ella sonrió más al ver su timidez de siempre.

- Tranquila, no soy rencorosa.

- Pero ¿Segura que no quiere que le pague?

- No, mi niña no. Sé que pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿Sí no me equivoco es mañana no?

- Sí.

- Pronto cumplirás diecisiete años mi niña, sé cuánto te cuesta vivir sola desde que el chico que te acompañaba y el antiguo maestro se fueron. Yo no poseo mucho para poder darte un mejor regalo, así que por lo menos toma esto como uno.

- Usted no tiene porque… este es su medio de vida. – Sonrió con dulzura la chinita.

- ¡Ah! no te preocupes por eso. ¡Llévate las frutas! Puedes tomar lo que quieras. Linda, eres muy trabajadora, pero hasta alguien como tú necesita descansar. Eres muy joven como para que te gastes en la soledad. Mira, ¿qué te parece si te vienes a pasear por aquí mañana? Y te haré una pequeña cena. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. – La anciana la miró con decisión y ternura a la vez. Sus lacios y grisáceos cabellos le cubrían la espalda que se había encorvado y su apariencia dejó de ser joven hacen mucho. A pesar de eso, seguía siendo la misma mujer que se preocupaba por lo demás, después de un poco despistada, claro está. Shunrei sonrió con tristeza.

- Lo siento señ… digo, Mei. Pero debo trabajar mañana.

- Pero sé que el lugar donde trabajas no está muy lejos de mi casa. ¡Por favor niña! Dudo que quieras pasar el día de tu cumpleaños sola en esa vieja casa allá arriba, diario tienes que subir ahí a la soledad. Deberías salir un poco más ¡Divertirte! Que se yo, lo que los jóvenes hacen en estos días. Y debes comenzar mañana, viniendo a cenar a mi casa con mi esposo. Estoy segura a él le encantará la idea.

- Pero…

- Sí me dices que no, ya no seré tu amiga. – Amenazo con un dejo de dulzura y sarcasmo la vieja anciana, por lo cual Shunrei tuvo que aceptar.

Al día siguiente Shunrei fue a su trabajo habitual, y salió alrededor de las siete de la noche. Dicho y hecho siguió su camino a la casa de Mei. Ahí cenó junto a ella y su esposo Tao. Los ancianos le dieron de comer un festín preparado con mucho amor por parte de Mei. Después, para cerrar le regalaron un hermoso vestido de lino blanco. A Shunrei le brillaron los ojos al ver la fina tela en una prenda tan preciosa. Pues ciertamente ella no tenía ropa nueva desde hace mucho. La que usaba ya la había comprado usada.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche? - Cuestionó Tao. – La noche por las calles es muy peligrosa. No es bueno que una niña linda como tú ande sola a estas horas.

- Él tiene razón Shunrei. – Secundo Mei. – Deberías pasar la noche aquí.

- No, enserio, ya han hecho mucho por mi hoy, y en verdad se los agradezco. – Shunrei hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir. - No quiero causarles más molestias. En realidad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, señora Mei, señor Tao.

-Veo que eres muy necia ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No me llames "señora"

- Al parecer no las suficientes. – Respondió Shunrei con una enorme sonrisa -. Muchas gracias por la cena, en realidad fue muy deliciosa. Me dio gusto venir. Los veré mañana. – Se despidió Shunrei, alejándose de la casa de los ancianos.

- ¡Hasta mañana pequeña, cuídate mucho! ¡Vete con cuidado y no hagas caso a extraños! – Gritó la señora Mei a lo lejos. Shunrei respondió con una despedida levantando su mano, y sola emprendió el camino de regreso a su pequeña casa en cinco picos. – Me preocupa. – Susurró Mei mientras la veía alejarse.

El camino ya era un poco oscuro, lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna aquella noche. Los caminos eran algo peligrosos a esas horas de la noche, y la chinita nunca había salido de su casa más allá de las ocho. A esas horas ya eran alrededor de las once. El camino que iba siguiendo se veía oscuro a los lejos, las ramas de los árboles daban un aspecto demasiado lúgubre y tenebroso ya que estando en la oscuridad la vista suele jugar muchos trucos a la mente. O es la mente misma la que los juega.

El viento revolvía sus hojas, y de pronto las sombras no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Sonrisas lograron ser vistas bajo esas malas intenciones. De pronto algunas risas se escucharon provenir de los arboles, de la naturaleza ahí escrita. El camino estaba lleno de polvo y con grandes gritas, las raíces de algunos árboles lograban colarse rebeldes por esa tierra traicionera.

- Pequeña ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, lo cual hizo que la pelinegra se alarmara y comenzara a correr. Una raíz en el suelo la hizo caer. De pronto dos hombres se hicieron presentes. La contemplaron ahí, indefensa ante todo y hermosa a cualquier vista masculina.

Los ojos de ella los miraban con miedo y ligeras gotas de frío sudor comenzaron a recorrer su frente. Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. El miedo hacía presa de su calma. Era horrible la sensación de sentirse completamente débil, frágil e indefensa ante esos sujetos que la miraban con malicia.

- Eres muy linda. ¿No te han dicho que las chicas lindas no deben caminar solas a estas horas de la noche? Deberías comenzar a creer lo que dice la gente. – Dijo un segundo sujeto.

Shunrei intentó levantarse pero su tobillo se había lastimado. Estaba alarmada y ante su obvia desesperación los sujetos comenzaron a reír, disfrutando la agonía de Shunrei, como si fuera un escenario perfecto.

- ¿Qué e-es lo que quieren? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

- Solo queremos jugar contigo. Comencemos por ver que traes ahí en esa bolsa. – Le arrebataron la bolsa en donde encontraron un fino vestido de lino. La tela era de buena, muy buena calidad.

- Nos darán un buen pago por esta prenda. – Sentenció uno de ellos.

Ante esto Shunrei titubeo. Ese vestido era un regalo y estaba segura de cuanto debieron haber gastado en él, Tao y Mei. Pero ante esta situación no sabía qué hacer. Estaba por completo en shock.

- Ahora vamos con ella. – Dijo el otro -. Niña ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Anda, vamos a jugar. Te trataremos muy bien.

Ella no sabía que responder. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Así que no supo cuando negó ligeramente con el rostro. Eso hizo que ambos enfurecieran al recibir una respuesta negativa ante su propuesta.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? ¡Entonces jugaremos contigo ahora! – Gritó uno de ellos molesto y de inmediato la tomó por las muñecas. Shunrei gritó asustada. Y mientras ella era sometida a esa presión, el otro sujeto delineó su cintura y estuvo a punto de subirle la blusa.

Sin embargo, el segundo sujeto, quien era que le aprisionaba, sintió que alguien le llamaba tocándole el hombro. Volteo la mirada y recibió un golpe que le destrozo la nariz.

- ¡Maldito! – Gritó cubriéndose la nariz ensangrentada. Shunrei de inmediato fue soltada por el otro sujeto al ver que su compañero era atacado. Estando sola, retrocedió a rastras de la escena.

- A una señorita no debes tratarla de esa manera. – Mencionó el hombre que había golpeado a uno de los agresores.

- ¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡Estos no son asuntos tuyos! - Se defendió el otro que se arrojó con todo contra el desconocido hombre que llegó en rescate de la chinita. Este mismo sonrió con desdén, y se defendió ante todos los golpes que ambos sujetos le lanzaron.

Shunrei miraba estupefacta la escena. Había escuchado su voz… eran tan parecida a la de él… ¿A caso ese misterioso hombre era Shiryu? ¿Al fin había regresado? La oscuridad de la noche no le permitió ver con claridad la identidad de su salvador. Todo paso tan rápido y de pronto, ella cansada, estaba siendo levantada por ese hombre que la había salvado. La tomó con delicadeza de las manos y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- Es un gusto conocerla. – Afirmó él, quien le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y una mirada brillante. – Aunque no debería salir sola a estas horas de la noche ¿No le han advertido de los peligros que conlleva el salir a altas horas? – Shunrei sonrió con gracia, ya que esa no era la primera vez que le decían eso aquella noche.

- ¿Quién… es… es usted?

- ¡Ah! disculpe, mi nombre es Fyodor. – Respondió, haciendo que ella bajara la mirada. Fue muy ilusa al creer que ese hombre era Shiryu. Y teniéndolo más de cerca, notó que él no era en nada parecido al dragón. La luz de la Luna logró iluminar los hermosos ojos azul celeste de Fyodor, cuales brillaban con intensidad al mirar la belleza de la indefensa mujer que ante él se presentaba. – Y dígame… ¿Cómo se llama la señorita que hoy tengo el honor de conocer?

Shunrei estaba muy ensimismada en la mirada celeste de ese sujeto, que no se dio cuenta cuando este preguntó. Miraba sus ojos en los cuales sentía el más bello paisaje que pudiera extasiar el alma de una mujer como ella.

- Eh… señorita. – Volvió a hablar al notar que ella no respondía.

- Shunrei. – Respondió después de unos minutos-. Mi nombre es Shunrei.

- ¡Oh! Mucho gusto, señorita Shunrei. Es un placer conocerla y me parece que esto es suyo. – Le extendió la mano con una bolsa de obsequio en donde se encontraba el regalo que le habían dado los Mei y Tao.

- Muchas gracias. Igualmente. Sí, eso… es mío. – Le correspondió.

- Sí no le molesta, me gustaría acompañarla a un lugar seguro, o por lo menos encaminarla. No me gustaría que lo que aquí acaba de suceder se repitiera. – Ofreció el, sin ningún motivo en particular que no fuese el bienestar de la chinita.

- Muchas… gracias. Pero no me gustaría causarle molestia.

- Me causaría más molestia el que la dejase sola, y con un enorme cargo de conciencia al saber que usted pueda quedar expuesta ante cualquier peligro. Por favor. Solo hasta que esté segura. Imagino que en su casa deben estar esperándola preocupados ¿No es así?

- Yo… - Ella bajo la mirada -. Bueno no…

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó él al notar la tristeza con que ella pronunció aquellas palabras.

- No, nada, es solo que… la que está esperando soy yo.- Ante estas palabras el sujeto frunció el seño. No comprendía muy bien a quien ella estaba esperando, pero para el dejar esperando a una señorita así no era bueno, dejándola en la tristeza. Y eso lo sabía porque se notaba en la voz ahogada de ella que la estaba pasando mal.

- Por favor, permítame acompañarle. Y hacerle compañía en el camino. – Shunrei no sabía que responder. No sabía si fiarse de un sujeto así, parecía ser amable y todo un caballero, pero después de todo… ¿lo era? No lo conocía lo suficiente para confiar en él. Su mirada mostraba duda y eso no pasó desapercibido por Fyodor.

- Se que le parece extraño que un hombre al cual no conoce quiera acompañarla. Y seguramente no confía en mí. Pero por lo menos déjeme llevarla a un lugar seguro. No sé cómo podría comprobarle que no quiero lastimarla, pero le hablo con la verdad cuando le digo que no es así. Yo no deseo otra cosa más que su seguridad.

Shunrei observó la seguridad y firmeza con que el chico afirmaba sus intenciones. Su voz sonaba sincera y sus ojos respaldaban esa sinceridad. Sus movimientos delataban su preocupación por el bienestar de ella. Parpadeo unos cuantos momentos, para después aceptar.

Caminaron durante algunos momentos, donde él la tomó pasando el brazo de ella por su cuello, pues Shunrei no podía caminar a su libertad por su tobillo lastimado. Hubo un total silencio en el que la chinita contemplaba al sujeto que la custodiaba aquella noche. Su tez rosada y su sonrisa de ensueño eran sencillamente un majar que cualquier mujer buscaría en un hombre. Su delgado y alto cuerpo acompañado de sus finos cabellos castaños con curvilíneos destellos de luz, tan hermosos que apenas le cubría el cuello. La chinita no se sorprendió por eso, si no por el empeño y delicadeza que este mostraba al caminar para no lastimarla a ella. Intentando ir a su ritmo, no importando cuanto tardaran, el mostró siempre dulzura y sencillez.

Al final llegaron a la pequeña casa de la chinita.

- Mu…muchas gracias por todo. – Afirmó ella, ya estando en la entrada de su casa.

- De na…nada. – Respondió con un quejido, de inmediato ella notó que este se llevaba una mano al costado.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó al verlo realizar esta acción.

- Je, no es… nada. – Respondió reprimiendo el dolor en su voz -. Creo que necesito practicar más, esos hombres me dejaron algunos moretones.

- Permítame curarle. Por favor. – Ahora fue ella la que suplicó.

- No, señorita no. Primero debe curarse a usted misma. Ese tobillo herido es mucho más importante en una mujer que los moretones en un hombre.

- No se preocupe por ello. Ahora seré yo la que se sienta mal si lo dejo irse así de lastimado. – Ella sonrió y Fyodor al igual que ella sonrió. Shunrei había usado el mismo truco que él uso para convencerla. Tuvo que aceptar.

Se adentraron a la casita y él se sentó en un sofá. De inmediato, ella trajo lo más pronto posible algunas vendas y una pomada de árnica para apaciguar el dolor. El sujeto sin ninguna vergüenza dejó que le quitara su camisa y la chinita se sonrojó a más no poder cuando vio el fornido cuerpo del sujeto que a pesar de ser delgado estaba muy bien trabajado. Aplicó la pomada y un ligero masaje haciendo que la piel de él se calentara y el dolor saliera por un momento. Después lo vendó. Terminada la acción, ahora fue él, quien se ofreció a curarla. Sobándole con mucho cuidado el tobillo.

Shunrei se sintió un poco extraña al ver a Fyodor curarla con mucha delicadeza y ternura. La mayoría de las veces el escenario era al revés. Ella curando a Shiryu, pero ella nunca fue curada. Muchas heridas había sido abiertas, y más en la ausencia de Shiryu. Aquella noche, ella había conocido a un hombre que le prestaba las más mínimas atenciones.

Ella siempre era la enfermera, ella siempre curaba las heridas de su dragón… pero… ¿Cuándo Shiryu se dignó a curar las heridas que ella tenía? Nunca lo hizo, nunca las curo, tanto las heridas físicas, como emocionales. Y ella nunca había sentido la calidez de un hombre tratarla de esta manera. Shiryu siempre le fue dulce, y se preocupaba por todo, pero nunca demostró ese interés diferente, ese interés que ahora mostraba Fyodor. Era un interés diferente, sincero y muy grande, puesto que apenas y la conocía. Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

Fyodor estaba muy concentrado en sanar el tobillo herido de la chinita, que cuando volvió la mirada al rostro de Shunrei, observó la manera en que ella lo miraba y como lloraba en silencio. Asustado de inmediato la soltó.

- ¡Disculpe! – se apresuró a decir -. N…no quise lastimarla.

- Tranquilo. – Sonrió con un hilo de voz mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el torso de su mano. – Usted no me ha lastimado en ningún momento. Más ha logrado que el dolor de mi tobillo sacie.

- Entonces ¿Por qué…? Ah! lo siento, no es de mi importancia. – Se corrigió de inmediato.

- No, tranquilo. – Ella río al ver la torpeza que comenzaba a mostrar. – No me molesta. La razón por la que lloraba, es porque has logrado recordarme a alguien.

- Shunrei… - Se dejaron de formalismos -. ¿Por qué no hay nadie ahora? ¿Vives sola? – Preguntó, a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza. De pronto la chinita comenzó a narrar la historia de hace un año cuando Shiryu se había ido a la batalla contra Hades y nunca volvió, al igual que su maestro. Ella habló y habló todo lo que en la soledad había hablado pero sin nadie que la hubiese escuchado. Más sin embargo, el chico la escuchó esta vez con mucha atención e interés. Y más aún se sorprendió, preguntándose así mismo ¿Cómo una joven tan delicada como ella pudo soportar tanto tiempo sola?

- ¡Así que hoy es su cumpleaños! - Exclamó cuando ella le dijo.

- Sí, por esa razón iba tarde a casa, una pareja de ancianos muy bondadosamente me invitaron a cenar.

- Ahora comprendo, pero debes tener más cuidado. Una mujer tan bella como tú no debería andar sola. – Estas últimas palabras se le salieron como si nada y de inmediato la chinita se sonrojó.

- Sí ya me lo han dicho muchas veces. – Respondió volteando la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo. – Observó que tú no eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

- No, en realidad no. Creo que es bastante obvio en mi acento y apariencia.

- En realidad desde su nombre. – Corrigió ella.

- Je ¿Verdad? Sí, no soy de por aquí. Solo estoy de visita, me encuentro estudiando turismo y habilidades lingüísticas por lo cual he visitado muchos países. En esta ocasión he visitado China y he conocido mucha gente. ¿Y sabe que, señorita Shunrei? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá para irse.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Interrogó ella, cuando lo vio realizar tal acción.

- Mañana este forastero la verá a usted, para celebrar su cumpleaños y darle un regalo digno de una señorita.

- No es necesario… yo.

- ¡Ah! No se preocupe por ello. El dinero no es algo que me incomode. De hecho ni si quiera es muy de mi interés. Así que mañana la veré en el río que corre hacía la aldea, ahí donde los árboles crecen más altos y los bambús son más altos y bellos adornan la naturaleza. ¿Sí sabe a dónde me refiero?

- Sí. Se refiere al río justo antes de llegar a la aldea. Donde se siembran las cosechas.

- Sí. Ahí la veré y espero asista a nuestra cita.

- ¿Cita? – Cuestionó ella sonrosada.

- Sí, es una cita. – Él salió de la cas ay Shunrei lo despidió desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede si no asisto? – Preguntó ella a lo lejos en un grito. Él se detuvo y le sonrió.

- ¡Entonces el viento hará llegar a tus oídos mis suspiros por tu ausencia y el sol te contara con sus destellos la tristeza de mi alma por no verte, mientras que la luna te dirá cuantas noches de insomnio me traerá tu no presencia! – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, para después voltear y seguir su camino. La chinita sonrió ante palabras tan poéticas de un hombre como él. Se sentó en la entrada de su casa mientras lo observaba perderse entre las sombras de los árboles. Ese día en especial, no se había sentido sola, como solía ser siempre.

Mientras tanto, Fyodor caminaba con el rostro más rojo que un semáforo. Preguntándose ¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurre responder eso?! Se sentía muy avergonzado, pero después de todo, no sabía muy bien porque lo dijo. Solo sabía que se le salió como si nada. Algo característico de él. Siempre que quiere decir algo lo dice no importando lo tonto que suene, ya que nunca le importó la opinión de los demás ¿Por qué ahora sí? Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo, por más irónico que suene sabía que ya amaba a Shunrei. Entonces sonrió, ansioso porque el mañana llegara.

- . - . –

Esa mañana Shunrei se levantó de la cama que había compartido aquella noche con su ahora esposo. Salió del cuarto y escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos dices que ya te casaste y no nos avisaste?! – Gritó furiosa una voz masculina.

- Je, perdón padre. Pero solo sucedió así… - Se disculpó con un dejó de temor en su voz.

- Vamos Al. – Se escuchó una voz femenina -. Nuestro hijo tiene la suficiente edad para decidir él por su vida.

- ¡No Iryna, con comprendes!- Shunrei se abrazó a sí misma al escuchar tremendos gritos de ese sujeto. Algo le decía que no iba a ser muy bien aceptada en la familia de su esposo. - ¡YA TE ESTABAS TARDADNDO HIJO! ¡FELICIDADES! – Gritó alegremente el padre, haciendo que tanto Shunrei en el pasillo, como Fyodor e Iryna que se hallaban en la cocina se fueran de espaldas ante repentino cambio de humor.

- Muchas gracias… - Respondió un poco temeroso. – Padre.

- ¡¿Pero dónde está ella?! ¡Preséntanos a la afortunada! – Dijo el papá mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. Ante esto, todos salieron de la cocina y se encontraron a una hermosa chica cubierta con una bata de seda. El padre y la madre quedaron maravillados ante la belleza de la chinita.

- ¡¿Es ella?! – Cuestionó la madre desesperada.

- Sí. – Respondió Fyodor con una enorme sonrisa. – Se llama Shunrei.

- ¡Bienvenida a la familia Shunrei! – Ambos padres se aproximaron a ella y la abrazaron con tanta fraternidad, la chinita se respingó ante tal acto, pero no tardó en adaptarse ante la calidez.

- Mi niña, - Dijo Iryna. – Mi esposo y yo ya comenzábamos a tener que no tendríamos descendencia. Habíamos traído a mi hijo muchas propuestas pero siempre las rechazaba. ¡Ahora me alegró el hecho del saber que si tendré nietos! – Exclamó contenta la madre. Ante lo cual Shunrei se sonrojó por completo.

- Sí pequeña, nosotros necesitamos nietos. – Secundó el padre -. Queremos seis.

. _ . _ .

- ¡¿Dónde rayos está Shunrei?!

Fue lo que se preguntó Shiryu angustiado aquella mañana, mientras miraba a Kiki. De inmediato comenzaron a buscar a la chinita por toda la aldea y todos los lugares posibles o que se les ocurrieran pudiera estar ella. La buscaron alrededor de unas semanas, y al no hallar rastro de Shunrei, el dragón cayó en un estado profundo de depresión.

Era de mañana y Shiryu se encontraba sentado frente al sofá mirando la tele, desganado, mientras ahogaba su tristeza en frituras y refresco. En eso apareció Kiki frente a él, y lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- Shiryu. – Llamó Kiki.

- No hay nadie en casa, deje su mensaje. – Respondió mientras con la mano estirada hacía que la cara de Kiki se quitara para seguir viendo la tele.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí sentadote mientras podrías estar buscando a Shunrei?! – Preguntó un Kiki muy molesto.

- La hemos estado buscando por varias semanas. Es obvio que se fue porque ya no quiere saber nada de nosotros. – Respondió mientras se engullía un trozo de pizza.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

- La carta lo decía. Ella ya no quiere nada conmigo. ¿No has escuchado la famosa frase de "Sí lo amas déjalo ir"? Además creo que es lo mejor. Después de todo, se puede presentar otra batalla y la volvería a dejar y ¿Qué hubiera conseguido? – Preguntó con un hálito de tristeza.

Kiki frunció el seño muy molesto ante el Shiryu tan mediocre que se presentaba frente a él. Apretó los puños con fuerza e inflo su pequeño pecho para después gritarle al oído. - ¡Ah! ¡SHIRYU MEDIOCRE, ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA!

Ante estas palabras el dragón abrió los ojos, nunca había escuchado al pequeño muviano hablarle de esa manera. Suspiró y volviendo a su habitual posición lo tomó como si nada. Volteo la mirada a Kiki y con desdén preguntó.

- ¿Algún problema?

- ¡Sí! – Respondió Kiki molesto. - ¡Eres un mediocre! ¡Mediocre al creer en esa tonta frase, y estúpido porque solo los estúpidos dejar ir lo que en realidad aman! ¡Ah! ¡Y también idiota por qué no se te pasa por la cabezota de cacahuate que tienes, que tal vez la razón por la que no hemos encontrado a Shunrei, es porque algo malo pudo haberle pasado! ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres un tonto! – Bufó Kiki dando vuelta mientras se iba de la casa. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, volvió la mirada a Shiryu y preguntó. – Sí Athena lucha por la felicidad de los seres humanos ¿Por qué tanto te esmeras en salvarla, cuando tú mismo no puedes ser feliz?

El dragón pareció fruncir el seño ante esta pregunta. En cierto modo Kiki tenía razón. ¿A que se había rebajado? Y además, sí algo malo pudo haberle pasado a Shunrei… eso no lo aceptaría. ¡Debía buscarla! Poco a poco su sentido de la advertencia comenzó a crecer y con las esperanzas renovadas se levantó del sofá. Kiki sonrió al ver a su amigo reaccionar. Shiryu infló el pecho y levantó un pulgar.

- ¡Junta de Avengers! – Se escuchó, a lo cual Kiki alzó una ceja. Entonces miró en la tele, no había sido Shiryu quien lo dijo.

- ¡Debemos traer a los demás! ¡Kiki! – Llamó el dragón. – ¡Hay que traer a Shun, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki! ¡Ya!

Continuará…


End file.
